warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan in the Mountains
This is from Warriors: Outcast movie and here are the lyrics! Enjoy! Author's Note *The cats belong to Erin Hunter. *The lyrics and original song belong to B.O.B. *Everything else is mine! About Regular Edition Song Title: Airplanes Artist: B.O.B. and Hayley Williams Album: Airplanes Composer: B.O.B. Year Written: 2010 Track Number: 1 of 1 BPM: 60 Warriors Edition Song Title: StarClan in the Mountains Artist: Hollypaw (Shannon Shavala), Lionpaw (Eljah Wood), Jaypaw (Tom Felton), and Breezepaw (Taylor Lautner) Album: Warriors: Power of Three Composer: Spottedhead Year Written: 2010 Track Number: BPM: 60 Lyrics Hollypaw: Can we pretend that StarClan's in the mountains when we're here? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that StarClan's in the mountains when we're here? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Lionpaw: Yeah! I could use a dream or a prayer or a wish to go back to time much simpler than this. 'Cause after all the time with the dreams and the madness, and all the prophecies and all the fighting. With all the Tribe cats and the Clans together, there comes a time where we fade to the blackness. When Jaypaw stares into the Cave yeah, he wishes Stoneteller would cut him some slack. But that's just how the story unfolds, wishing that StarClan would be here. And if your plans were taken over, what would you wish for if you had one chance? 'Cause StarClan StarClan, I know you must be here. I'm more powerful though I don't know it. And if I never find out, then I'll switch my plans and I'll smack Breezepaw in the face. Hollypaw: Can we pretend that StarClan's in the mountains when we're here? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that StarClan's in the mountains when we're here? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Breezepaw: Somebody take me back to the days, where Crowfeather liked me and I won the fights, where everybody praised and worshipped me, and I tried so hard to like Heatherpaw. Back when I was hunting like a warrior, but nowadays I'm hunting like a kit. I'm guessing if StarClan is really here, then maybe I can go back to those days. With all of those rules of the warrior code, which I don't really listen to anyway, but I never fell in love before, especially with Heatherpaw. If I can make a wish to end Lionpaw, and then I'd finally be happy. So here I stay until the quest is done and thinking StarClan ain't really here. Hollypaw: Can we pretend that StarClan's in the mountains when we're here? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that StarClan's in the mountains when we're here? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Jaypaw: I could really use a wish right now. Hollypaw: Ohhhhhhhhh!!!! Jaypaw: I I I I could really use a wish right now. Like like like shooting stars. Hollypaw: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Jaypaw: I I I I could really use a wish right now, a wish a wish right now right now. Category:Spottedhead's Stories Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songfic Category:Warriors: Power of Three Soundtrack